The New Amu
by Brownie8262
Summary: Amu returns to see her friends, and Ikuto. After a tragedy occurred while she was away at collage. She hears some bad news and decides she should just die alone. But what will Ikuto do? Rated m for a possible lemon and language. Utau/Kukai, Rima/Nagi, and Yaya/Kairi


Hey guys this is my new story, so hopefully you like it!

I walk through the airport, wearing a red corset, black leather jacket, a black skirt and red high heeled boots. My hair almost reaching my hips with my signature high pony tail.

When I reach out side and get a taxi, I open the door and get in.

"The olive garden next to the mall" I say to the male driver a little cautious, with a smile.

"Ok," he said in a strained ruff voice

I reach into my red purse to call Utau.

There were 3 rings than an answer, "Amu, where are you?" I heard utau's voice

"I am just getting into a taxi to meet you at olive garden" I say smiling a little relieved to be talking to her.

"Ok… Yaya stop that!" Utau yelled

"Utau be nice to Yaya" I heard Kukai say while laughing

"Quit treating her like a baby" Utau said.

"Protect me Kairi; Utau is being mean to me again!" Yaya whined.

"It will be alright love…" I could just tell that Kairi was smirking

I giggled "You guys are on speaker, remember Utau" I laughed.

I felt the car stop; he turned and said "we are here."

"I am coming in now, where are you guys," I asked Utau.

"Just say your name," Utau said smirking.

"So how much," I asked smiling.

He smirked and said "If you let me see your boobs, the charge will be nothing"

I looked down at my D sized boobs, "And if I don't, what will the charge be" I asked smirking.

"A kiss," he said smiling a very perverted smile.

I smirked, and got out of the car. I walked around the car, and whispered "close your eyes". He did as told and I kissed him on the cheek. Then walked away, into the restaurant swaying my hips with my purse on my shoulder and rolling my suit case behind me.

I walked into the restaurant, and looked around to find a bathroom. There was the desk at the front and the bathroom to the right. I rolled my suit case to the bathroom and opened my bag to find my mouth wash.

I looked into the mirror, I may have only kissed him on the cheek but I still feel disgusted. I wash my mouth with the wash, and throw it back in the bag. I grab my red lipstick and put it on.

I lick my lips, "I wonder if Ikuto is here…" I whisper to myself.

"he probably has a girlfriend" I whisper to myself, I took a deep breath and hold the tears back. "oh well," I giggle "I will just live alone and die by myself all alone, that's how she was right. No one would want someone like me."

"Love is a silly emotion that means nothing if you have no chance. Like I have known, it may have only been 4 years but every one moves on… but a loser like me."

"I guess I have wasted enough time here". I look in the mirror and see a broken girl staring back at me.

I walk out of the bathroom, twords the counter. The man didn't look up, he kept starring at his phone.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"1st of all look at me, 2nd of all your being rude, 3rd of all where is your manager I would like to talk to him…" I said glaring at the boy.

He looked up at me and gasped. His eyes ran up and down my body. Then they stayed on my breasts.

My golden eyes narrowed for a second, I wanted to hit him. Why are men so perverted.

"So how may I help you?" his voice dripping with lust. I could tell by his dark green eyes that he was undressing me.

"Whatever, I'm Amu. I'm with the group, Utau made the reservations." I said tightening my grip on my suit case.

"Ok, follow me," he said smirking.

We were outside of 2 doors. He opened them winked at then turned and left.

"Amu, get in here" Utau shouted.

"I'm coming" I shout giggling.

I step inside the room and hear gasps all around me then someone hit me in the chest. I looked down to see Rima. Her small arms wrapped tightly around me then Yaya was wrapped around my back.

"You guys…" I say smiling.

"Amu, we missed you," Rima said muffled by my shirt.

"I love Amu more than Rima" Yaya said sticking her tongue out.

"You two get off of her," I heard a deep voice that made my heart skip behind me.

They let go with a huff. I take a deep breath and look be hind me. My golden eyes meeting his midnight blue/purple.

He walked forward and kept his eyes on me. I looked away, then he grabbed my chin. And leaned forward, his lips brushed mine than met my ear. My eyes wide, his arms wrapped around me.

I stepped away, "what was that for?" My eyes wide, he just smirked.

So what do you guys think?


End file.
